Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają
by Nigaki
Summary: Ziva jest przekonana, że cały zespół stroi sobie z niej żarty i nawet niepodważalne dowody nie są w stanie zmienić jej zdania. SLASH Gibbs/DiNozzo, MPREG.


Tony i Ziva byli jedynymi obecnymi w biurze agentami, reszta poszła już do domów. Ziva jednak wciąż miała coś do roboty, a Tony zbyt źle się czuł, by prowadzić.

Mężczyzna jęknął, masując się po brzuchu, wolną ręka wyciągając tabletki przeciw mdłościom.

- Co to jest? – zapytał Ziva, widząc jak jej partner bierze nieznane jej pigułki.

- Na mój żołądek. – wyjaśnił, połykając dwie tabletki, o mało co ich nie zwracając.

- Coś ci jest?

- Przecież ci już mówiłem.

- Kiedy? – nie przypominała sobie, by Tony wspominał o problemach z żołądkiem.

- Kilka dni temu. Mówiłem ci, że jestem w ciąży.

- Tony, ten żart nigdy nie był śmieszny. – zauważyła z politowaniem.

- Fakt, skłamałem wtedy. – przyznał Tony. – Tak naprawdę to jestem w ciąży z Gibbsem, nie z McGee.

- Tony...

- Nie żartuję.

- Jasne, wmawiaj mi to dalej.

Ziva skończyła drukować swoje raporty i w końcu mogła pojechać do domu. W międzyczasie Tony'emu się polepszyło, więc oboje zjechali windą do garażu i poszli do swoich aut.

- Anthony, poczekaj!

Ziva przyglądała się zaskoczona, jak patolog podbiega do jej partnera.

- Co jest, Ducky?

- Cieszę się, że cię jeszcze złapałem. – Ducky odsapnął chwilę. To nie był najlepszy pomysł, by biec, nawet przez tak krótki dystans. – Mam tutaj dla ciebie silniejsze, ale też bezpieczniejsze pigułki, żeby nic się nie stało dziecku.

Ziva nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Miała wrażenie, że nagle wszyscy zmówili się z Tonym, by przekonać ją, że naprawdę jest w ciąży, ale to było niedorzeczne. Mężczyźni nie zachodzili w ciąże.

- Dzięki, przydadzą się.

Zirytowana tym żartem Ziva, pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i wsiadła do swojego samochodu. Może do rana mu przejdzie, pomyślała, odpalając silnik.

Rano, gdy Ziva przyszła do pracy, wszyscy byli już na miejscu i siedzieli przy swoich biurkach. Tylko to należące do Tony'ego było puste.

- Gdzie Tony? – zapytała. Wiedziała, że jej partner jest gdzieś w biurze, bo na biurku leżały jego rzeczy, a w kącie plecak.

- W toalecie, cierpi na poranne mdłości. – odparł Gibbs, pijąc już swój czwarty kubek kawy tego ranka. – Choć w jego przypadku to są mdłości poranne, wieczorne i nocne. Nawet Shannon nie dawała mi tak popalić.

- Dobra, macie mnie, możecie już skończyć te żarty! – powiedziała zdenerwowana Ziva. Gibbs i McGee popatrzyli na nią jak na wariatkę, podobnie jak Abby, które właśnie się pojawiła, trzymając w rękach dużą kopertę.

- O co ci chodzi, Ziva? – spytał McGee, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- O to, że Tony próbuje mi wmówić, że jest w ciąży. – odparła. – Czyj to był pomysł? Na pewno Tony'ego, tylko on mógł wymyślić coś tak głupiego, ale nie sądziłam, że ty Gibbs, też się w to wciągniesz.

- Cóż... – Gibbs wzruszył ramionami. - Jestem sprawcą tego zamieszania, wiec trudno byłoby mi się wypierać.

- Więc to był twój pomysł?

- To nawet nie był pomysł, po prostu zapomniałem o prezerwatywie.

- Zaraz nie wytrzymam. – Ziva coraz bardziej traciła opanowanie.

- Gibbs! – całkiem ignorując drugą kobietę, Abby podbiegła do biurka szefa cała podekscytowana. – Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi zrobić odbitkę. Już wisi u mnie w biurze. – powiedziała podskakując.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie wśród innych okropności na ścianie? – zapytał Gibbs z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

- Jasne, że nie, wisi na honorowym miejscu.

- Co wisi? – Ziva została zbita z tropu.

- Zdjęcie USG dziecka Tony'ego i Gibbsa! – wyjaśniła Abby, jakby mówiła o czymś oczywistym.

- I ty, Abby? Chociaż nie, u ciebie można się było tego spodziewać. McGee, powiedz coś!

- Co mam powiedzieć?

- Cokolwiek.

- No... to dziecko jest naprawdę ładne... jak na płód.

- Oh, musisz je zobaczyć, Ziva! – Abby z powrotem wzięła kopertę od Gibbsa i wyjęła z niej zdjęcie USG, na którym wyraźnie było widać czteromiesięczny płód. – To będzie dziewczynka! Czyż nie jest słodka?

- Mam tego dość. – stwierdziła w końcu Ziva. – Jak długo jeszcze będziecie ciągnąć ten żart? Naprawdę, nie jest śmieszny, jest żałosny, a wasze próby przekonania mnie co do prawdziwości ciąży Tony'ego, są jeszcze gorsze. Przecież to na pewno jest zdjęcie jakiegoś płodu z Internetu.

- Ziva, jak możesz? – oburzyła się Abby, przyciskając zdjęcie do piersi. – To naprawdę dziecko Tony'ego i Gibbsa.

- Nie, to nie jest ich dziecko. Mężczyźni nie zachodzą w ciąże!

- Ziva, daj spokój. – rozkazał Gibbs.

- Ale...

- Daj. Spokój. – powtórzył, tym razem dobitniej.

Ziva fuknęła zła i wróciła do swojego biurka, podczas gdy Abby znów zaczęła wesoło paplać na temat dziecka.

Kilka minut później, wrócił Tony. Był tak blady, że aż zielony, ledwie utrzymywał się na nogach i ciągle trzymał się za brzuch. Marny aktor, stwierdziła Ziva.

- W porządku? – zapytał zmartwiony Gibbs. Szybko podszedł do Tony'ego, by podtrzymać go w razie czego.

- Tak, ale bycie w ciąży jest momentami do dupy. – odparł z uśmiechem, ostrożnie siadając na krześle.

Ziva aż gotowała się ze złości.

Dwa miesiące później, Tony przez cały tydzień nie pojawił się w pracy. Gibbs tłumaczył Zivie, że to z powodu ciąży, że Tony nie powinien się przemęczać. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, że ciągną ten żart AŻ tyle. Myślała, że dadzą sobie spokój najpóźniej po tygodniu, ale to i tak nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to, że z powodu tego głupiego żartu Tony mógł sobie nie przychodzić do pracy, a ona musiała wszystko robić za niego. Miała już tego dość. Podczas przerwy na lunch postanowiła pójść do swojego partnera i skopać mu tyłek. Szybko jednak zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu, gdy Tony otworzył jej drzwi a spod jego luźno zapiętej koszuli, wystawał dość duży brzuch.

To niemożliwe, powtarzała sobie w myślach Ziva. Pewnie przytył, by uwiarygodnić swój żart! Nie, nie zrobiły tego, to musi być atrapa, taka jaką dają aktorkom w filmach.

- O co chodzi, Ziva? – zapytał Tony. – Gibbs chciał czegoś?

Ziva nie odpowiedziała, tylko wróciła do samochodu, wściekła bardziej niż wcześniej.

Trzy miesiące później, Ziva stała w progu prywatnej sali szpitalnej Tony'ego(wciąż nie wiedziała, jak Gibbs ją zdobył) i patrzyła, jak on i Gibbs są zasymilowani nowonarodzoną córką. Czy jak to się tam mówi!

- Czy to nie wystarczający dowód, że nie żartowałem? – zapytał Tony. Nigdy nie widziała więcej dumy w jego oczach.

- Nadal wam nie wierzę. – fuknęła.

Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają.


End file.
